19 Ways To Make Galby Crazier Story Version
by Mywickedways
Summary: the title says it all
1. Chapter 1

19 Ways To Make Galby Crazier Story Version

_So if your reading this I hope you've read my list thing ssssoooo what to say aahhh please if you haven't read list version tell me and it you want someone else I'll do it but not Brom so if you want to have a new one. Review and you will get a new chapter or the story I will not update unless I have 2 reviews _

1 Paint His Throne Room Pink

"**Are you sure you should be doing this?"**** asked Thorn "well I thought it would be funny wait tell he sees this." Answered Murtagh. Murtagh looked around and saw the throne a bright bright pink, the floor a dark pink and the walls a hot pink. "Well I'm gone" said Murtagh with a smile…………… Two hours later **

" **MMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Galby screamed. He had walked in his throne room and what did he see pink a lot of pink. " ****Well it lights up the room very you don't ya think"**** laughed his dragon ( sorry forgot how to spell his name ******** ) "shut up you Murtagh is dead" To cut it short Murtagh was beaten to a bloodly pulp that day **


	2. 2 and 3

**2. Make all the servents call him Galby**

A servent named Cadi looked up startled " We are ordered to call the King Galby are you crazy did you hear wrong?" Cadi asked her friend Jen. " Yeah Master Murtagh told me that we are to call the King Galby." Answered Jen.

2 HOURS LATER

" You called King Galby" "WHAT DID YOU SAY" "king galby"  "AND WHO SAID YOU CPULD CALL ME THAT" "master Murtagh told me to""MMUUURRRTTTTAAAGGGGHHHHHH" Cadi ran after the coughFAKEcough king yelled "_ha ha ha haha it mach you can't wait to _

_tell it to all the Varden hahahhahahahahahaha" laughed Shruikan ( thanxs to LM1991 for telling me) _** "WHAT WAS THAT!!" Screamed Galby "**_nothing nothing __**GALBY" **_

**3. Read him Durza + Galby Fanfics**

"**And then Durza looked into the Kings eyes and knew he was in love he couldn't hold back his feelings "Galbatorix" he proclaimed "I love you with the all of my being and I will love you to the end of time" Galbatorix stood up with tears in his eyes and said "I was hoping with all my being that you would say that" and with that they rushed together and started to kiss each other pas…" "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHHHHH IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BBUUURRRRNNNNSSSSSS" SCREAMED Galbatorix "ha ha ha" Murtagh laughed "that should keep him busy though it scared me for life"**


	3. 4

_Okay so I have to say that the maids names are from stories I read and loved so thanx to them : ) I hope you all review and tell me what you think. I am thinking about getting a beta and I would love it if it was one of me readers so tell me if you would like to be my beta. And sorry if I miss spelled anything my typing skills stink and more often then not I press the wrong button so once more sorry…..and now I am talking….or typing on and on and on and on and on and on….. well you get the point _

_._

_Thanx and now on with the story _

_._

_._

_._

_Oh one more then I think number 3 would scar all of us for life…but I have nothing against gays so hope no one is mad at me NOW on with the story_

_._

_._

_._

**4 Tell him Durza wrote them**

_**After the dear king we all know and love ( do you hear the sarcasm??) recovered from the pain which took a very very very vvveeeerrrryyyyy long time he called Murtagh up lets see what there saying shall you**_

_**.**_

_**WITH MURTAGH AND OL'KINGEY **_

"WHO WROTE THOSE THOSE PICES OF TRASH" yelled the very very very very very very very very very very very very MAD ( both the mad angry and the mad crazy mad so he his mad mad) BALD (no offense to the bald peeps YOU ROCK!! : ) .. ) king. " well Durza wrote them he asked before I left if he every was killed to read them to you." Murtagh calmly stated "HE DID WWWHHHHAAAATTTT" YELLED ( have you noticed that he is always yelling??) the creepy king " he did. now if you have nothing left to say to me may I go." With that Murtagh left the weird OLD man to his thoughts… With Shruikan "Ha ha ha ha that is to funny this is so going to the Varden this will teach him not to wake me up in the middle of the night with his stupid evil rants

__

_**Okay so I hope you liked it that was the longest I have done but I like it and I really hope you like it too and have a great day bye oh yeah new record for a chapter over 400 hundred words so tell me if you like it please **_


End file.
